El Error Inapreciable
by Madame Poppoff
Summary: Tezuka ha cometido un error, pero esta cegado por su propio orgullo, sus miedos, no puede ver lo que ha hecho, no oye los gritos, ni siente las miradas. Se dará cuenta de su error a tiempo, o un antiguo rival recogera lo que dejó atrás?
1. Chapter 1

Si debía ser sincero, las cosas supuestamente deberían ser mucho mejores después de la graduación. O al menos así lo había esperado Tezuka.

Jugadores que él respetaba más de lo que le gustaba admitir se habían encontrado en preparatoria con una meta en común, crear el mejor equipo de tenis que el país hubiese visto. De hecho, había sido idea de Fuji, cuando los regulares de Seigaku se sentaron a pensar que harían con sus vidas.

- Que tal si nos vamos a una escuela que no tenga un buen equipo de tenis? – preguntó con una sonrisa. – O aún mejor, una que no tenga un equipo. Así podemos empezarlo, no desplazamos a nadie y podemos tener la libertad que solíamos tener como regulares en Seigaku.

Tezuka pensó que la idea era aberrante. Que lo mejor era entrar a academias con buenos equipos de tenis, para aprender de sus senpais y mejorar. Pero el sentimiento protector que tenía lo hacía cuestionar el liderazgo de todos los capitanes que conocía cuando visitaba las escuelas. Y descubrió que no podría entrar a ninguno de esos equipos sin caerle a golpes al capitán tras unos días.

Finalmente, todos los jugadores que estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea se sentaron en una mesa y decidieron por una escuela juntos, una que les sirviese a todos.

La elegida fue Hokkusei Gakuen, o Hokku-en para los estudiantes. Para Tezuka, Inui y Oishi, era perfecta, pues también contaba con una universidad. Para Kikumaru, estaba cerca de su casa.

Fuji sólo quería, secretamente, mantener su estado de normalidad lo más posible.

Tal vez incluso ganar el torneo nacional.

Entonces Kikumaru cometió el error de contarle su plan a Oshitari de Hyotei, quien le comentó a Atobe, quien se burló de la idea frente a Sanada.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los mejores jugadores de sus equipos habían corrido a Hokku-en para formar una súper selección indestructible de tenis, que pasase a la historia.

Y tal como se esperaba, el equipo especial de la preparatoria Hokku-en arrasó los campeonatos estatales y llegó en tercer lugar en el nacional. Tezuka asumió que era porque la interacción de los jugadores aun era nueva, apenas se conocían y muchos de ellos eran rivales.

Al año siguiente Kaidoh se les unió con una explicación escueta. Tezuka no estaba convencido, pero otro jugador talentoso era justo lo que el equipo necesitaba. Ya estaban en segundo año y tenían que preparar un equipo de calidad para cuando ellos se graduaran, debían dejar el nombre de la escuela en alto, especialmente cuando el equipo de tenis había sido fundado por ellos.

Internamente se preguntaba si podría convencer a Echizen que se les uniera al año siguiente.

Entonces ocurrió algo que ni Tezuka, ni ninguno de los jugadores de Hokku-en esperaban.

- Me temo que tengo que retirarme del equipo, - comentó Fuji tras un extenuante partido con de practica con Sanada. Por supuesto el prodigio había perdido, pero la forma agitada en que respiraba Sanada, y el disimulo que usaba para sobarse su mano adolorida hacían pensar a Tezuka que Fuji mejoraba a pasos agigantados y pronto podrían jugar de nuevo.

- Eh!? Por qué quieres renunciar, Fujiko! – protestó Eiji, aferrándose a uno de sus mejores amigos por años. Fuji le sonrió tiernamente.

- Tengo un proyecto que no puedo dejar pasar, y desgraciadamente mi tiempo no es mucho, así que tuve que escoger entre eso y el equipo.

- Pero tu amas el Tenis, Fujiko!! – volvió a protestar Eiji.

- No dejo el tenis, - respondió Fuji. – Sólo que ya no tengo tiempo para venir a las practicas todos los días y participar abiertamente en el equipo. Siempre que quieras puedes buscarme, jugaré con gusto.

Si bien la invitación había sido dirigida a Eiji, todo el equipo supo de inmediato que el comentario era para ellos. Cualquiera que quisiese probar sus habilidades contra Syuusuke Fuji, era bienvenido a intentarlo.

- Bueno, ya se me hace tarde, tengo que ir a mi nuevo compromiso y, - Fuji pausó. – Eiji-kun, no llores, siempre vamos a ser amigos, aun estamos en el mismo salón y caminamos juntos a la escuela todos los días.

Eiji asintió.

- Pero no es lo mismo!

Fuji suspiró suavemente, observando a sus, ahora, ex-compañeros de equipo.

- Ha sido un placer compartir la cancha con todos ustedes, agradezco todo lo que me enseñaron y espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad, - dijo con una reverencia que fue correspondida por casi todo el equipo.

- Fuji, te encaminaré a la puerta, - comentó Tezuka mientras se acercaba al otro muchacho. Fuji se encogió de hombros.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar.

- Por qué haces esto? – preguntó el mayor, ahora que se encontraban solos.

- No sé de qué me hablas, Tezuka, - respondió Fuji, enviando un mensaje por su teléfono.

- Estas vengándote de mí? Es eso? Por lo que pasó en el verano?

Finalmente Fuji se detuvo, sus ojos azules gélidos observaban a Tezuka con detenimiento.

- Nunca me hice ningún tipo de ilusión, Tezuka. Jamás me prometiste nada, y por supuesto que sabía que no éramos pareja, - dijo con simpleza. – Para estar desilusionado, necesitas ilusiones. Yo no tenía, así que no, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Un leve _'egocéntrico'_ flotaba en el aire entre ellos. Fuji no lo había dicho, nunca lo haría, pero Tezuka lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso había querido decir. Así de profunda era la conexión que tenían.

La misma conexión que lo había hecho tomar al otro muchacho en sus brazos y poseerlo durante todo el verano, memorizar su cuerpo y el sabor de su piel mientras oía sus leves gemidos de placer. Tezuka incluso podía recordar donde había marcado la blanca piel de Fuji, sólo para sentir por unos días que su compañero de aventuras le pertenecía, y jamás sucumbiría a los constantes coqueteos de Oshitari.

Porque, todo había sido gatillado por celos.

En cuanto el verano se acabó y la fascinación que Tezuka sentía por su pequeño amante se extinguió. Fuji tuvo la madurez de sentarse a su lado y hablar del asunto. Tezuka fue directo con él, Oshitari se había acercado mucho, todos sabían que el otro prodigio era un depredador sexual, Tezuka había sentido celos, y había dejado que sus emociones lo dominasen, y eso los había llevado a la cama.

Fuji había escuchado todo atentamente, con paciencia.

No reaccionó con violencia como Tezuka esperaba. Tampoco lloró una sola lágrima.

Tan sólo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a vestirse, y Tezuka se lamentó internamente no poseerlo una última vez mientras observaba su cuerpo.

- Vaya, creí que duraría un poco más, - murmuró Fuji una vez estuvo vestido. Poniéndose de puntas, le dio un beso fugaz a Tezuka en la punta de la nariz y caminó a la puerta. – Bueno, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela!

No había sido para nada como Tezuka lo había imaginado, pero al entrar a clases y ver Fuji actuando como si nada hubiese pasado se sintió tranquilo, aún cuando la mentira aun le pesara en la lengua y le ardiese la garganta de solo pensarlo.

Todo era por el bien de Fuji, por supuesto.

Y el prodigio tenía razón.

Él jamás le había prometido nada, jamás le había dicho algo sobre sentimientos. Era sexo, lo que tuvieron, crudo, salvaje, desquiciado, pero en el fondo sólo era sexo.

Y ahora Fuji se iba del equipo de Tenis y Tezuka quería sentir alivio, más que nada quería sentir que podía dejar de esconder a su nuevo amante, pero en lugar de eso sentía un peso enorme en la boca del estómago.

Le faltaba el aire, incluso.

Ahora que ya no podría jugar con Fuji.

Súbitamente se sintió molesto con él. Quien se creía que era practicando tanto, jugando a la par con Atobe e Inui, haciendo sudar a Sanada y ganándose la admiración de sus compañeros, sólo para abandonarlos a todos antes que Tezuka pudiese pedirle una revancha?

Obviamente el otro muchacho estaba burlándose de él y del resto del equipo.

- Espero que tu nuevo proyecto valga más que lo que dejas aquí, Fuji,- bufó molesto, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Fuji asintió.

- Siento que así es, ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, pero esto es algo que necesito, y con personas que me necesitan a mí.

Tezuka se arregló los anteojos y no comentó. Fuji llegó a las puertas de la preparatoria, donde lo esperaba el convertible rojo de su hermana. Tezuka sintió un escalofrío de solo recordar lo que habían hecho en el capó de aquel auto.

- Gracias por todo, capitán,- susurró Fuji. – La próxima vez que nos veamos, ya no seremos amigos.

Tezuka quiso detenerlo, preguntarle qué de que estaba hablando. Pero Fuji ya estaba dentro del auto y se alejaba rápidamente a su nuevo destino.

Minutos después, Atobe tomó la mano de Tezuka y lo observó un rato.

- Estas bien? – preguntó confundido. – Llevas los últimos diez minutos mirando la calle, te dijo algo que te molestara?

Tezuka sólo tomó a Atobe en sus brazos y lo besó, derramando toda su pasión en sus labios, forzando a su piel a absorber el calor de el otro muchacho, tratando de borrar el de Fuji que los había abandonado.

**Continuará. **


	2. Chapter 2

Los meses pasaron rápidamente. Los jugadores del equipo practicaban, las invitaciones para partidos con otras escuelas llovían, los torneos estatales estaban tan cerca. Incluso, muchos jugadores habían olvidado sus diferencias.

Tezuka estaba casi feliz, incluso su relación con Keigo era perfecta. Atobe era apasionado y cuidadoso, siempre estaba pendiente de sus necesidades y tenía tan poca vergüenza que era prácticamente imposible sugerir alguna cosa que Atobe no aceptase. Incluso cuando Tezuka sugirió que el locker de Sanada era particularmente amplio.

Ocasionalmente Fuji pasaba por las canchas con un montón de libros en las manos y un teléfono en el oído. A veces hasta se sentaba en una de las graderías y los observaba practicar mientras hacía su tarea. El equipo estaba casi acostumbrado a oír el teléfono de Fuji sonando en pleno entrenamiento. Fuji hablaba mucho por teléfono, o al menos así le parecía a Tezuka.

Keigo tenía siete teléfonos distintos y casi nunca los usaba por más de cinco minutos.

Tezuka tuvo que prohibirle a Fuji tener su teléfono encendido mientras los observaba, el ruido distraía a los jugadores.

Fuji dejó de aparecerse por las canchas.

Tezuka gruñó por lo bajo. Syuusuke había escogido su estúpido teléfono por sobre sus amigos.

Horio apareció semanas después, vestía una chaqueta de regular y había crecido muchísimo desde la última vez que lo habían visto. Tezuka estaba impresionado.

- Tezuka-buchou, - saludó algo sonrojado. – Echizen-buchou me manda a pedir un partido de práctica.

Simple, al punto, obviamente Echizen lo había pedido así.

Tezuka sonrió.

- Quieren que Hokku-en juegue contra Seigaku? – rió Oshitari. – Los haríamos papilla.

- Buchou y Fukku-buchou no están de acuerdo, - bufó Horio, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Sanada y Atobe discutían entre sí, cuál de los dos sería singles 1 mientras Oshitari decidió que sería buena idea ser singles 2. Oishi y Eiji se encogieron de hombros, ellos siempre eran dobles.

Inui comenzó a buscar su cuaderno dedicado exclusivamente a Echizen mientras comentaba que sería una excelente manera de practicar.

Tezuka suspiró.

Al parecer todos habían asumido que aceptaría el partido contra Seigaku.

Y por qué no debería?

Echizen era un buen jugador, y de seguro, como capitán, pensaba que enfrentar a su equipo contra uno obviamente superior les ayudaría a madurar. Recordaba haber hecho lo mismo en su segundo año.

Aún así, no podía encontrar emoción alguna en jugar contra su antiguo equipo.

Especialmente si Echizen era el único con el que valía la pena jugar.

Finalmente, la emoción en los rostros de sus jugadores lo convenció.

- Dile a Echizen que estaremos ahí el viernes, estará bien?

Horio asintió satisfecho.

- Buchou se pondrá contento, - dijo antes de hacer una respetuosa reverencia y salir corriendo de vuelta a su escuela. Tenían mucho que planear.

Tezuka volteó hacia su equipo, la mayoría estaban discutiendo entre ellos sobre quien jugaría contra Echizen. Otros, aquellos que no habían tenido el placer de hacerlo antes, se sorprendían que Sanada, Inui, Atobe y Kaidoh se preguntaran cuál de ellos tenía las habilidades para derrotar al muchacho.

- Echizen seguramente será singles 1, - murmuró Inui, sus anteojos brillando. Tezuka frunció el ceño.

-Kaidoh, Inui, ustedes serán dobles 2, - exclamó.

Inui y Kaidoh suspiraron.

- Sí, capitán, - dijeron ambos.

- Yo tomo singles 3, - sugirió Sanada. – Luego puedo retar a Echizen a otro partido por mi cuenta.

- Buena idea, - rió Atobe. – Ore sama será singles 2!

- Hey! – reclamó Oshitari. – Yo quería singles 2!

- Keigo, sería mejor que tú tomes singles 1, prefiero observar el progreso de Seigaku. Tal vez tengan jugadores interesantes para Hokkusai, - suspiró Tezuka.

Los jugadores asintieron, todos, en cierta forma, esperaban con ansias.

-----

Seigaku recibió la noticia de Horio con alegres vitoreos.

Por fin los jugadores de la nueva generación podrían probar sus habilidades con los legendarios regulares anteriores.

- Seguramente Kikumaru-senpai y Oishi-senpai serán dobles, - musitó Kachirou con el ceño fruncido. – Horio-kun, no podemos dejarnos vencer por ellos.

- Claro que no! Le mostraremos a los senpai lo mucho que hemos crecido estos dos años!

Ryoma permanecía sentado en una de las bancas, sus brazos cruzados.

- Singles será interesante, - sonrió.

Horio volteó hacia su capitán.

- Creo que es mucho, solo para derrotar a Tezuka-buchou.

El otro muchacho lo miró por un momento, una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

- Es más que derrotar a Tezuka-buchou en la cancha, - explicó. – Esto es personal.

Kachirou suspiró.

- Echizen-buchou, - dijo algo cansado. – Estás asustando a los transferidos de nuevo.

Horio levantó una ceja.

- A estas alturas deberían estar acostumbrados, - dijo. – Echizen-buchou está loco.

- Gracias por la confianza, - gruñó Ryoma. Algo orgulloso de su pequeño grupo de transferidos. Alumnos de otras escuelas que, inspirados por el juego de Seigaku, habían abandonado sus antiguas escuelas, donde estaban solos, a favor de unirse en un equipo poderoso, tal como sus senpais lo habían hecho en Hokkusai, ahora los nuevos titulares de Seigaku eran lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a quien se les pusiese por delante.

- Eres demasiado confiado, Ryoma-kun, - rió Dan, acercándose a sus compañeros.

- Y tú demasiado enano, Taichi, - gruñó el capitán poniéndose de pie. Jamás dejaría de enorgullecerse de que, tras esfuerzo y dedicación, había crecido lo suficiente para dejar de ser Ochibi. Mientras que uno de sus transferidos, Taichi Dan, apenas le llegaba al hombro.

- Mou! Ryoma-kun! Eres malo!

- Acostúmbrate, - suspiró pesadamente Horio. – Siempre ha sido, es y será así.

- Supongo… - respondió Dan al ver a su capitán caminar hacia los vestidores. – Pero hoy si que esta raro, es como si quisiese en serio humillar a sus senpais.

- No son todos, sólo Tezuka-buchou, - musitó Kachirou. – Siempre ha sentido mucha rivalidad.

- Idiotas, - suspiró Ryoma, entrando a los vestidores.

- Sólo están preocupados por ti, - rió el vice capitán.

- Tú no? – preguntó Ryoma.

- Debería? Sé perfectamente que estas pensando en esa enferma cabeza tuya.

Ryoma no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Apenas llevas dos años aquí y ya crees que me conoces, – comentó. – Eres un mal fuku-buchou.

- No, - respondió el otro muchacho. – Es sólo que no soy como Oishi-senpai. Nosotros somos distintos a tus senpai, y por eso tenemos la ventaja.

Ryoma asintió. Le agradaba que no tenía que adivinar con su vice-capitán. El otro muchacho decía exactamente lo que tenía en mente y nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de regañarlo si descuidaba sus deberes. A pesar de que había llegado en segundo año para unirse al equipo, Ryoma fácilmente aprendió a considerarlo como su mejor amigo.

- … y tal vez algún día sea más, - suspiró.

- Algo más? – preguntó el otro. Ryoma sonrió burlonamente.

- Pensaba que algún día, pronto, si todo sale como quiero, serás más que mi vice-capitán.

El otro muchacho entorno los ojos, fulminando con la mirada al capitán.

- No si yo puedo evitarlo. Ahora sécate y muévete, creo que es buena idea tener una reunión con todos los regulares y sensei, - al decir esto último el fuku-bucho rió. – Necesitaremos una estrategia para derrotar a Hokku-en.

Ryoma suspiró.

Su mejor amigo también era su mayor obstáculo.

- Mada nada danee~

- No me vengas con eso, capitán de cuarta, muévete!

Ryoma obedeció.

Tenian demasiado que hacer y planear si pretendían derrotar a Hokku-en. Especialmente ahora que el partido tan esperado de Ryoma como capitán y Tezuka, el antiguo capitán y estrella de Seigaku, se había vuelto personal.

Tan personal que Tezuka no sabría lo que había ocurrido sino hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

**Continuará. **


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando los jugadores de Hokku-en entraron a Seigaku, muchos se detuvieron por la nostalgia. Era la escuela donde todos se habían conocido, donde su carrera a la victoria había comenzado.

Una hermosa jovencita los esperaba en la puerta, vestía un uniforme similar al de los regulares de Seigaku, pero de color verte.

- Tezuka-san, - saludó ella. – Que alegría verlos tan bien.

Eiji se quedó observando a la joven por un momento, antes de gritar asustado.

- SAKUNO-CHAN!? – preguntó. La muchacha asintió, pasando una mano por su cabello corto.

- Es bueno verlo, Kikumaru-senpai. Por favor vengan conmigo, Echizen los espera.

Todos los jugadores siguieron a la muchacha, oyendo atentamente como Eiji la interrogaba sobre todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se habían graduado. Ella, con una seguridad que nadie recordaba, le contó a Eiji de cómo Seigaku había logrado dos selecciones de tenis únicas. La masculina, con los transferidos, y la femenina, con la guía paciente de los hombres.

- Al final fuimos donde Echizen y exigimos que se nos dieran uniformes a nosotras y el apoyo del equipo masculino. Sensei aceptó por él, - explicó Sakuno, aún sonriente. – Ahora somos equipos hermanos, nosotras les hacemos porras en sus partidos y ellos en los nuestros.

Inconscientemente, todos los jugadores de Hokku-en se imaginaron a Echizen vestido de animadora.

La mayoría trataron de olvidar una imagen tan horrenda. Los otros contuvieron su risa a duras penas.

- Ochibi usa falda? – preguntó Eiji, el único en el equipo que no hacía intentos por no reír. – Se debe ver adorable.

El rostro de Sakuno se torció con desagrado.

- Echizen? Con falda? – preguntó, temblando. – Que horror, espero que no se le ocurra. Lo golpeo!

Tanto Inui como Oishi se miraron entre ellos. Al parecer la pequeña Sakuno había crecido, y en su propia madurez (o la madurez que podía tener una chica de quince años) había perdido tanto su inseguridad característica como su amor por Echizen.

Eiji continuó riendo, mientras la pobre capitana del equipo femenino le suplicaba que no le diera ideas a Echizen, porque el muy maldito era capaz de vestir a su equipo con falda y de seguro Sensei lo apoyaría. Sería el fin de la reputación del equipo femenino que tanto trabajo le había costado a la pobre Sakuno construir.

- Ah! Aquí están! – exclamó Horio, corriendo al rescate de Sakuno. – Buchou los está esperando, está insoportable! Dense prisa!

- Te los dejo entonces, Horio-kun, - suspiró Sakuno aliviada. – Dile al idiota de Echizen que me debe una y que se la voy a cobrar.

Horio asintió, imaginándose ya el tipo de penitencia que Echizen-Buchou tendría que pagar por haber hecho pasar por eso a Fujisaki-buchou.

La rivalidad entre ambos era legendaria en Seigaku.

Atobe no le encontraba lo gracioso, especialmente cuando Tezuka observaba insistentemente sus zapatos, como si su permanencia en Seigaku fuese ofensiva.

Con cuidado le tomó la mano, acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar.

- Estás bien? – preguntó en su oído. Tezuka asintió, aún con los ojos pegados a sus pies.

Como le iba a explicar a su novio que era en ese lugar en el que extrañaba más a Fuji? Que cada vez que miraba un lugar, un rincón, incluso un árbol, podía recordar claramente algo que había hecho con su compañero?

La puerta donde Fuji lo esperaba los días de lluvia.

Los árboles donde acostumbraban almorzar.

El camino a las canchas donde Fuji había llorado por primera y última vez, sólo porque Tezuka le había contado sobre su lesión.

La banca donde Fuji se sentaba a mirar a los otros equipos deportivos cuando la práctica se retrasaba.

El salón en que se había dedicado a asustar a sus compañeros de equipo tras el apagón.

El patio interior donde Fuji convenció a Kikumaru de que se vistieran de princesas Disney, solo para sacar de quicio a Inui.

Esa última memoria le arrancó una sonrisa de los labios.

Seigaku era una vuelta a casa para muchos jugadores de Hokku-en, pero para Tezuka, Seigaku era Fuji.

Y Fuji ya no estaba con ellos.

En silencio, agradeció a todos los dioses que no tuviese que jugar hoy, volver a la cancha lo haría voltear momentáneamente a ver a sus compañeros, y al no encontrar a Fuji entre ellos se habría sentido miserable.

- Estoy bien, - murmuró ligeramente, tratando de tragarse el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta. Tenían partidos que jugar, y él, jugadores nuevos que reclutar.

Si es que Echizen había logrado hacer algo con su equipo.

Horio, al menos, parecía haber crecido mucho en los últimos dos años. No sólo en altura, que ahora rivalizaba la de Inui, sino que también, en madurez.

Caminaba con los hombros firmes y la cabeza en alto, pero su altivez y bravuconería de antaño se habían desvanecido.

Ahora caminaba como un jugador talentoso, pero porque sabía que lo era.

- Además, - Horio conversaba animadamente con Inui y Kaidoh. – Desde que los transferidos llegaron hemos sido invencibles!

Inui se detuvo.

- Transferidos? – preguntó.

Horio asintió.

- En segundo año, llegaron muchos transferidos para jugar tenis en el equipo de Seigaku, - explicó con una amplia sonrisa. – Ya somos todos compañeros, pero les seguimos diciendo los transferidos para hacerlos enojar.

- Y ya no nos enojamos tanto, Horio-kun! – bufó un muchacho bajo, sonriéndole a Horio.

Eiji se le quedó mirando, sorprendido.

- Tú! – exclamó, señalándolo. -…….. Cual era tu nombre?

Todos los jugadores de Hokku-en suspiraron pesadamente.

- Taichi Dan, - respondió Inui, que para variar conocía todos los nombres de jugadores que había visto en su vida. – Te transferiste a Seigaku?

Dan asintió.

- Sin Sengoku-senpai o Akutsu-senpai el equipo se apagó, los jugadores ya no querían esforzarse, - dijo sonriendo.

- Mouuu, - suspiró pesadamente Eiji. – Ahora le debo dinero a Fujiko, él dijo que esto pasaría.

Tezuka guardó silencio, ligeramente molesto que en un momento como ése, en que la atención de todos estaba en el nuevo equipo de Seigaku, Kikumaru tuviese que sacar a Fuji a la conversación.

- Están listos para jugar? – interrumpió Atobe con una sonrisa burlona. – Oresama se aburre de sus charlas de niños.

Horio fulminó a Atobe con los ojos, algo que sorprendió a sus antiguos senpais. Antes de tomar del brazo a Dan y arrastrarlo a la cancha.

- Síganme, - llamó por sobre su hombro. – Buchou debe estar dormido y Fukku-buchou lo va a golpear.

Oishi suspiró. Algo agradecido que el nuevo vice-capitán de Seigaku supiese lidiar con las tendencias haraganas de Echizen.

Muy para sorpresa de los senpai, y de Horio y Dan, Echizen estaba esperándolos en la cancha con el resto de sus regulares y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Había crecido mucho desde la última vez que se vieron.

- Ochibi! – lloriqueó Eiji, corriendo a sus brazos. Pero los gritos y aleteos del pelirrojo se detuvieron en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de s kouhai, y se dio cuenta que el muchacho ahora lo pasaba en altura por al menos diez centímetros.

Ryoma le sonrió ampliamente.

- Sí? Ochibi-senpai?

Eiji se quedó helado, parado junto al muchacho que por tanto tiempo había llamado Ochibi, y ahora lo hacía sentir como un enano.

- ERES UN TRAMPOSO!! OCHIBI MALO!! – lloró, corriendo. – OIIIISHIIIII!!!!

Oishi suspiró y recibió a su novio en sus brazos para que llorara a gusto. De seguro había estado esperando con ansias volver a apretujar a su enano favorito.

- No es mi culpa que se quedase como está, - rió Ryoma, ajustándose el sombrero.

- Está más emocionado que de costumbre,- murmuró Dan a su compañero.

Horio suspiró.

- Es porque Tezuka-buchou está aquí, - respondió.

Dan observó a Tezuka discretamente y como la mano de Atobe acariciaba la suya y sintió que las mejillas se le sonrojaban. Por supuesto que todos ya sabían de la adorable parejita de Hokkusai. Demasiados jugadores los habían visto "celebrando" después de los partidos.

De sólo imaginárselos, el muchacho sintió que le hervía la sangre. Estaba enojado con Tezuka-san que supuestamente era maduro y austero, y con Atobe-san que hacía un espectáculo de su relación.

Horio le puso una mano en el hombro, el ceño fruncido.

Dan asintió.

Ninguno haría o diría algo, se lo habían prometido a sensei.

- Aquí está el orden de mis jugadores, Echizen,- dijo Tezuka con seriedad. No sería como Yamato-buchou, lleno de consejos y afecto para sus antiguos kouhais. Tezuka probaría el liderazgo de Echizen con sus jugadores aún antes de los partidos.

Ryoma leyó la lista con ojos críticos y algo en su mirada pareció apagarse.

- No juegas, buchou? – preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos. Y a Tezuka le pareció que el título de _"buchou"_ que Echizen usaba era más una burla que un reconocimiento.

- No, por hoy voy a observarlos a ustedes y a mi equipo.

Ryoma asintió.

- No sé si puedas convencer a los muchachos de ir a Hokkusai el próximo año. Todos aman demasiado Seigaku, - comentó Ryoma mientras se acercaba a su equipo.

Tezuka guardó silencio y lo observó alejarse.

Echizen ciertamente se estaba burlando de él. Si bien el otro muchacho siempre había tenido un tino altivo cuando hablaba, ahora Tezuka podía notar que su antiguo kouhai lo observaba con resentimiento y cada una de sus palabras estaban pensadas para lastimarlo.

Algo muy raro había ocurrido con Echizen.

- Entiendes, Taichi? – murmuró Ryoma, acercándose a Tezuka una vez más.

Dan asintió, emocionado.

- Básicamente no tengo oportunidad de ganar singles 3, - comentó el pequeño.

Ryoma asintió.

- Si quieres podemos reemplazarte y juegas singles 1, - sugirió el capitán. – Ahí tendrías una oportunidad clara de ganar.

Ante semejante comentario Sanada sonrió, feliz de que el capitán cuidase tan bien de sus jugadores. Atobe, por su parte, frunció el ceño visiblemente ofendido.

Dan lo pensó por un momento, los ojos fijos en los de su capitán.

- Quiero seguir con singles 3, - dijo finalmente, sorprendiendo a los demás. – Si bien es obvio que no puedo ganar siento que será más emocionante. Además, singles 1 siempre es el tuyo.

Ryoma sonrió.

- De acuerdo, enano.

Tezuka estiró la mano, esperando que Echizen le diese la disposición de Seigaku, cuando éste sólo se limitó a sonreírle.

- Espero que no le moleste, buchou,- dijo. – Pero me gustaría mantener nuestra alineación una sorpresa.

- Para qué? – preguntó Oshitari. – No les dará la ventaja.

- No, - respondió Ryoma. – Pero será divertido ver sus expresiones cuando vean a sus oponentes.

Y la retorcida sonrisa de Ryoma le recordó a todos que en algún momento, Fuji había estado con ellos, y de seguro de seguir en el equipo, habría tenido un comentario justo para bajarle los ánimos al otro muchacho.

- Como quieran, - accedió Tezuka, desesperado por cambiar el tema y alejar su cabeza de Fuji. – Nosotros calentamos en el camino, están listos?

Echizen sonrió ampliamente.

- Totalmente listos. Tomoka-kun arbitrará, si no les molesta.

Y todos rápidamente observaron la silla del árbitro donde Tomoka estaba cómodamente sentada. Como es que nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia?

- Comencemos de una vez, quieren? – dijo ella, molesta. – Sakuno-buchou me hará papilla si no llego a la práctica.

Sin una sola palabra más, los partidos comenzaron.

Como era de costumbre Oishi y Kikumaru ganaron fácilmente su partido, tenían una sincronización que Mitsumoto y Uujujin de segundo año no tenían. Tezuka los observaba con ojos analíticos.

- Son carnada,- murmuró Inui. – Echizen los puso ahí porque sabía que iban a perder.

Tezuka asintió.

Ciertamente Echizen debía saber que contra la afamada pareja de oro, cualquier grupo que no tuviese ni la experiencia ni el tiempo juntos como Oishi y Kikumaru perderían. La decisión lógica era poner a su mejor pareja de dobles contra singles 2, quienes fuese que estuvieran en ese grupo.

- Ten cuidado, - advirtió Tezuka. Inui sólo sonrió.

- No tenemos la misma unidad que Oishi y Kikumaru, pero Kaidoh y yo nos entendemos mejor que cualquier pareja que Echizen ponga en nuestra contra.

Tezuka asintió.

Alguien como Inui habría analizado la situación antes que él mismo. Ciertamente con los jugadores de Seigaku era imposible sorprenderse.

Especialmente cuando Tezuka vio a Kachirou y al otro muchacho que siempre estaba junto a Ryoma, no recordaba su nombre, desafortunadamente, pero sonaba como el de Kachirou…

… Tachiro?

… Masao?

Desgraciadamente los nombres de los alumnos recoge-pelotas de primer año no habían sido importantes para Tezuka.

Ahora se avergonzaba.

Especialmente con el grado de sincronía que ambos habían alcanzado. Y con lo fácil que era para ambos barrer el piso de la cancha con Inui y Kaidoh. Inui estaba buscando por todos los medios un paralelo del juego que los muchachos usaban, lo cual dejaba a Kaidoh jugando sólo con chicos que conocían todas sus técnicas y juegos.

El partido había sido brutal.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tezuka entendió que había sido soberbio. Tanto él como su equipo esperaban jugadores jóvenes e inexpertos, sólo algo con que pasar el rato mientras llegaba el esperado partido de Atobe y Echizen.

Ninguno pensó que Echizen Ryoma, el muchacho más orgulloso que muchos hubiesen tenido el desagrado de conocer, no se habría quedado de brazos cruzados como el capitán de un equipo mediocre.

Si Echizen tenía un equipo en Seigaku en vez de estar ganando algún torneo en otro país, era porque el equipo prometía grandes cosas.

Echizen jamás se habría quedado de no tener algo que ganar a cambio.

Sanada ganó contra Taichi Dan, obviamente. Incluso el muchacho lo sabía antes de comenzar a jugar. Pero Tezuka y los demás debían admitir que jamás habían visto a alguien intentar ganar con tanta determinación como él.

Dan estaba practicando con un estilo similar al de Kikumaru, muchos saltos y piruetas aprovechando su diminuto tamaño. Pero a diferencia del pelirrojo, el pequeño aprovechaba también la altura de sus oponentes para lanzar la pelota por lo bajo.

Una estrategia tan cruel como inteligente.

Sanada se había quitado su acostumbrado sombrero tras el partido y se lo había dejado en la cabeza a Taichi con una sonrisa.

Las palabras no habían sido necesarias.

Sanada estaba impresionado.

- Entonces es mi turno, Buchou? – se burló Oshitari, estirando los brazos perezosamente. Tezuka lo observó con desagrado.

En su mente al menos, Oshitari era uno de los principales responsables por el desastre que había quedado en Hokku-en a principios de año.

Si no hubiese sido por su insistente apetito sexual, Tezuka jamás se habría ido a la cama con Fuji, y no se hubiese sentido incómodo de ser observado por esos ojos tan sabios. Entonces Keigo no se le habría declarado movido por los celos y él jamás le habría roto el corazón a Fuji y éste, por consiguiente, nunca se hubiese ido.

Además Oshitari tendía a copiar el estilo del mismo Fuji cuando jugaba singles y no tenía a nadie a quien adaptarse.

Para Tezuka y el resto de los ex – jugadores de Seigaku, era casi una burla a su antiguo compañero. Según Keigo era un ridículo intento de Oshitari de atraer la atención de Fuji.

Sanada era el único que parecía pensar que Oshitari era un jugador patético y que no debería ser un titular.

Tezuka bajó la vista, molesto con su propia cabeza por seguirle recordando a su amigo. Porque Fuji y él no eran más que eso.

Amigos.

… o al menos lo habían sido en algún momento.

- Buchou,- llamó una voz. Tezuka alzó la vista nuevamente para encontrarse con Echizen, quien le sonreía de forma burlona.

- Echizen?

- Está seguro que quiere enviar a Oshitari en singles 2? – preguntó alegremente. – Mi vice-capitán está en singles 2 y sea lo que Oshitari-san haga, no podrá derrotarlo.

Eiji fue quien respondió a semejante afrenta.

- Mouuu, Ochibi, estás demasiado confiado en tus jugadores, - dijo colgándose del cuello de Ryoma. – Yuushi puede tener esa cara, pero ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que lo viste. Él puede ganar si quiere.

Echizen lo miró con algo de molestia, al menos esa parte de él no había cambiado.

- No puede ganarle a Fukku-buchou, - repitió con confianza. – Si insisten en dejarlo en singles 2, lo harán papilla.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Ryoma volvió done su equipo, lleno de frustración.

- No hubo suerte? – preguntó Dan, ajustándose el sombrero de Sanada en la cabeza.

- Ninguna, Oshitari sigue siendo singles 2, - gruñó Ryoma, asomando la cabeza en el vestidor. – Oíste, haragán? Te toca jugar.

El vice-capitán se ajustó su muñequera, más por habito que por real necesidad, y fulminó a Ryoma con la mirada.

- Pretendías dejar a Atobe a mí? – se quejó, tomando su raqueta. – Sólo para que Singles 1 fuese Tezuka.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

- No te pongas así, - murmuró despreocupadamente. – Era tanto por ti como por mí, seguramente quieres patearle el trasero al rey mono.

- Prefiero que lo hagas tú,- respondió el otro muchacho. – Así Tezuka es mío.

Echizen y su compañero y gran amigo se miraron a los ojos.

- Tezuka es mío, tonto, - gruñó Ryoma. – Derrotarlo es mi derecho y mi placer. Además no tienes las habilidades.

- Pero tengo el derecho de mi sangre, - respondió su compañero. Luego suspiró pesadamente. – De acuerdo, te lo dejo por ahora, pero déjale bien en claro por qué le estas pateando el trasero.

Ryoma asintió y ambos muchachos cruzaron puños.

- Ve y has papilla a ese imitador, - rió Ryoma.

- Con gusto.

Oshitari ya esperaba en la cancha, ligeramente aburrido, cuando los vitoreos del equipo de Seigaku lo alertaron.

Todos los muchachos gritaban animados por su vice-capitán, al que adoraban tanto como temían. Si bien no era ningún Oishi-senpai con su forma maternal de tratar a sus compañeros, el Fukku-buchou sabía cuidar a los suyos y en su propia manera ruda y despiadada, les hacía entender que ellos eran importantes.

Oshitari levantó la raqueta, listo para declarar algún tipo de desafío burlón a su rival.

Pero las palabras se le agolparon en la garganta al tiempo que su adorada raqueta se caía de sus dedos laxos.

Los jugadores de Hokku-en guardaron un sorprendido silencio, todos con la vista puesta en el vice-capitán de Seigaku.

La última persona que esperaban ver en ese lugar.

Y ciertamente el único que podría derrotar a Oshitari si utilizaba las técnicas de Syuusuke Fuji.

- Sin palabras? Me siento totalmente halagado, Oshitari-san, - dijo el vice-capitán con una sonrisita irónica y maliciosa. – Me han contado que usted usa técnicas prestadas, una lástima que yo sea de las pocas personas en este mundo que conocen todos los secretos de sus técnicas robadas, no?

Ryoma le dio una palmada en el hombro a su compañero antes de ir a sentarse.

Los vitoreos aumentaron en volumen.

- Dale duro, Yuuta-kun! – animó Dan.

Yuuta Fuji, vice capitán de Seigaku y segundo mejor jugador del equipo le sonrió a su rival con sorna.

- Veamos si puedes hacer lo que mi hermano.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

Tal como Ryoma lo había previsto, Yuuta-kun estaba barriendo el piso con el orgulloso Oshitari Yuushi. Con golpes seguros y una sonrisa indescifrable, el muchacho respondía todos cada uno de los saques de su senpai, asegurándose de comparar ruidosamente cada swing con el de su hermano mayor.

Oshitari estaba sonrojado de ira.

Un mocoso inferior no debería ser capaz de derrotarlo. Mucho menos el hermano de Fuji Syuusuke.

Era una victoria ilógica.

Ese mocoso no debería tener ni la fuerza física ni la velocidad para alcanzar sus saques. No debería tener tiempo de calcular sus movimientos y predecir su estado mental.

Pero, ese mocoso estaba frente a él con los ojos fieros y una sonrisa marcada de superioridad en los labios, y Oshitari decidió que negarlo un poco más sería una tontería, porque lo importante no era que el muchacho fuese talentoso.

El muchacho era Yuuta FUJI. El hermano de Syuusuke.

Y por lo que Oshitari podía leer en sus ojos, que eran tan distintos a los del elusivo tensai.

Yuuta no buscaba una victoria, o mejorar como jugador.

Yuuta estaba furioso.

Yuuta quería sangre.

Y Oshitari había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para pararse frente a él y burlarse usando las técnicas de su hermano mayor.

El fin del partido fue rápido y doloroso para los jugadores de Hokku-en. Oshitari se limitó a asentir a su rival y caminar lentamente hacia su equipo. No pronunciaría palabra durante el resto del día.

Al menos, ese día tan particular, el joven había aprendido una valiosa lección.

- Estamos empatados, buchou, - rió Yuuta, secándose la cara con una toalla.

Capitán y Vice-Capitán se observaron un segundo, en silencio, con sonrisas satisfechas en el rostro y ojos centelleando con complicidad.

- Terminemos con esto, - suspiró Ryoma, tomando su propia raqueta. – Muévete, Rey Mono, no tengo todo el día.

Atobe bufó ofendido. Había practicado mucho y ahora le enseñaría a ese mocoso a respetarlo como se lo merecía.

Tezuka no dijo nada, su vista puesta en el vice-capitán de Seigaku y la forma maliciosa que observaba a su capitán y amigo.

Algo raro estaba pasando en Seigaku, y _los transferidos_ no eran ni el comienzo.

Primero el equipo femenino.

Una táctica podridamente inteligente para mantener a las admiradoras fuera de las canchas. Un acto de genialidad.

Luego los transferidos y la forma en que parecían interactuar con sus compañeros como si fuesen parte del equipo desde el principio.

Y por qué todos esos jugadores?

Era físicamente imposible que todos decidieran transferirse a la misma escuela, al mismo tiempo, coincidentemente cuando los senpais habían abandonado la escuela.

Por qué Seigaku?

Por qué no Rikkaidai?

Por qué no cualquier otra escuela?

Echizen había reclutado a los transferidos?

Cómo?

Taichi Dan se acercó a Yuuta y le ofreció un vaso de agua. El arisco muchacho suspiró y bebió un poco, no dijo gracias ni por favor. Tenía los ojos fijos en el partido.

Cómo había convencido Echizen a Fuji Yuuta?

Por qué Yuuta?

No, el cambio no era sólo Yuuta, también Horio y los otros jugadores que habían sido sus Kouhai habían cambiado en los últimos dos años. Kachirou observaba el partido de forma hambrienta, como un animal al acecho. Y los otros vitoreaban ruidosamente a su capitán, de forma violenta y viciosa.

Algo había ocurrido con su hermoso equipo de Seigaku tan disciplinado y tranquilo.

Lo cual lo llevaba inmediatamente a la pregunta más importante.

Cómo es que sensei había permitido ese cambio?

Y más importante aún.

Dónde estaba Fujisaki-sensei?

Tezuka estaba lleno de preguntas e inseguridades. Su mente le susurraba que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Echizen actuaba de forma arisca y violenta, y su comportamiento era errático.

- También lo notaste? – preguntó Inui súbitamente. Tezuka asintió.

- Los trasferidos son ilógicos, no llegaron solos, - murmuró, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Inui suspiró.

- Y Echizen no los reclutó, o Kirihara Akaya estaría aquí con los demás, - comentó. – Es un jugador formidable y Echizen habría ido por él antes que por Fuji Yuuta y Taichi Dan.

Ambos hombres voltearon hacía Sanada, que los observaba fijamente.

- Kirihara no abandonaría Rikkaidai, - dijo con seguridad.

Inui negó.

- No la abandonaría con ustedes ahí. Este año debe haberse encontrado sólo en el equipo con los nuevos alumnos, debe haber sido molesto para él.

Sanada alzó una ceja escéptica. Si bien él había acompañado a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo a favor de Hokku-en, le parecía imposible que Akaya hiciese lo mismo.

Los jugadores continuaron platicando entre ellos, discutiendo todas las variables que los hacían pensar en que algo estaba ocurriendo en Seigaku, algo que ninguno podría comprender.

El partido de Echizen y Atobe continuaba de forma brutal.

Atobe lo sabía, por alguna razón estaba siendo humillado en público. Un castigo, seguramente.

- Qué es lo que te pasa, Echizen? – gruñó por lo bajo, el sudor corriendo por su frente.

El joven capitán de Seigaku se limitó a darle una sádica sonrisa y continuar el partido en silencio.

Oshitari no pudo evitar sentir pena por su antiguo capitán.

Echizen lo estaba haciendo polvo.

Gracias a Dios Tezuka estaba demasiado ocupado como para ponerle atención.

Atobe no habría sido capaz de salir caminando de la escuela si su adorado novio lo hubiese visto morder el polvo de la cancha.

- Tiene que haber un factor en común, - continuó diciendo Inui, sus ojos fijos en sus notas.

- Algo que falta? – preguntó Tezuka. – Sensei?

- Insisto que si Akaya hubiese entrado a Seigaku toda esta situación estaría clara, - murmuró furiosamente Sanada, quien había tratado de adivinar la razón de la ira tan notoria en los jóvenes de Seigaku.

Muy para sorpresa de los presentes, fue Oishi quien termino la acalorada discusión.

- Quién les dijo a ustedes de Kirihara no estaba en Seigaku? – dijo con la vista puesta en la entrada de las canchas, de donde el muchacho venía caminando con la vista en el piso, una chaqueta azul de regulares y su mano firmemente vendada. – A mi me parece que sencillamente no podía jugar hoy.

- Akaya-kun! – llamó Dan con una animosa sonrisa. – Date prisa, te perdiste casi todos los partidos!

El muchacho se acercó a sus compañeros con una leve sonrisa.

- Lamento la tardanza, el doctor no me quería dejar volver, pero sensei lo hizo papilla.

Los jugadores de Seigaku comenzaron a reír, imaginando lo terrible que debe haber sido para el pobre hombre enfrentarse a la furia de su sensei.

- Por cierto, Kirihara-kun, - dijo Yuuta, observando el partido. – Volviste sólo?

Ninguno logró una respuesta.

Todos notaron cuando los ojos del capitán Echizen se llenaron de sádica satisfacción y su juego se volvió incluso más burlesco y violento.

En minutos Atobe estaba de rodillas en la cancha, agotado, derrotado y humillado, tal como Ryoma lo había querido.

- Ese mocoso estaba jugando conmigo, - jadeó Atobe. – Alargando el juego sólo para hacerme quedar en ridículo.

- Y por qué terminarlo tan rápido? – preguntó Oshitari, alcanzándole una toalla a su compañero.

Inui fue quien habló entonces, haciendo que la sangre de Tezuka se helara.

- No alargó el partido para luego humillarte, - explicó. – Sólo quería asegurarse de que lo estuviesen viendo.

- Viendo? – preguntó Atobe. – Nos estuvieron viendo todo el partido.

- No la persona que él quería, - susurró Sanada. – Es tan obvio, Taichi Dan, Yuuta Fuji y Akaya. Además el capitán Echizen y los jugadores, los equipos, las formaciones. No entiendo como no lo vi antes.

- De qué hablas? – gruñó Oshitari. – Notar que?

- Tu ya lo entendiste, cierto Tezuka? – preguntó Sanada, observando cómo su capitán parecía estar clavado en el piso, con los ojos abiertos y la boca seca, las manos empuñadas y temblorosas con sentimientos que creía muertos hace meses.

- Sensei! Llegaste! – rió Dan mientras se acercaba a su sensei con una sonrisa. – Lo siento, sensei, perdí mi partido, pero Sanada-senpai me regalo su sombrero! Mira!

Yuuta y Echizen compartieron otra mirada discreta cuando su sensei comenzó a reír.

- Eso significa que te tiene mucho respeto, Dan-kun, - dijo sensei con su voz delicada y cantarina. La persona que había devuelto los ánimos a Seigaku y a Echizen con consejos en vez de juegos y desafíos.

La única persona que, si bien, Ryoma podía derrotar, jamás había logrado hacerlo.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de orgullo y admiración cuando finalmente decidió acercarse a sensei y estirar la mano.

- Mi jugo? – pidió socarronamente. – Derrotamos a los senpai. Merecemos un premio.

Su sensei asintió pensativo.

- Supongo que sí, - murmuró descansando una mano en el hombro de Yuuta con una sonrisa, la misma mano que el capitán de Seigaku quería para sí.

Los jugadores Hokku-en observaron atónitos, en estupefacto silencio, mientras los jugadores de Seigaku recogían sus cosas y corrían a las duchas vitoreando.

Eiji fue el único que se atrevió a hablar.

- Fu… Fujiko? – preguntó. - Qué haces tú en Seigaku?

Fuji Syuusuke se volteó hacia sus antiguos compañeros con una sonrisa animosa.

- Sumire-sensei esta lastimada y me pidió que le echara una mano, - dijo. – Bueno, la verdad llamó al teléfono de Tezuka, pero como yo contesté le dije que podía ayudar.

Oishi y Eiji comenzaron a reír, finalmente comprendiendo el cambio de actitud de los jugadores de Seigaku.

- Así que este es el proyecto tan importante que tenías, - rió Oshitari. Fuji asintió.

- Creo que sólo serán unos meses, pero son buenos muchachos, y me divierten.

Ninguno comentó que por estar cerca de su hermano menor y cuidar de su bienestar, Fuji era capaz de abandonarlo todo.

Tezuka no podía articular palabra. Fuji los había abandonado por Seigaku, no por él.

Fuji los había dejado atrás porque era necesitado en otro lado, no porque odiase a Tezuka.

Fuji estaba frente a ellos con su antigua chaqueta de Seigaku sobre los hombros, su sonrisa de siempre. Y tan, tan dolorosamente hermoso.

Tal como Tezuka lo recordaba.

El alivio que se esparció por su cuerpo era tan perturbador como placentero.

- Fuji-sensei!- lloriqueó Dan mientras colgaba del brazo de Echizen. – Dile a Buchou que deje de pensar en el tenis! Tenemos hambre!

Fuji comenzó a reír cuando Ryoma se les acercó molesto, arrastrando al otro muchacho.

- Váyanse a comer sin mí, yo quiero un partido con Tezuka-buchou, - gruñó, sacudiendo su brazo con fuerza.

Desde los vestidores, Yuuta observaba lo ocurrido con satisfacción.

- Pero Buchou! – lloriqueó Dan. – Si tú no vas no podemos celebrar en equipo, y tenemos que celebrar en equipo!!

Ryoma parecía no escuchar a su compañero, tenía los ojos clavados en los de Fuji, tratando de leer una reacción en su sonriente sensei.

- Si derroto a Tezuka-buchou, tú jugarás conmigo de nuevo, cierto, sensei? – preguntó. Tezuka frunció el ceño. Fuji suspiró.

- Echizen, ya hemos hablado de esto, - dijo con cuidado. – Tienes un nivel superior al mío, para qué querrías jugar si sabes que vas a ganar?

Ryoma suspiró pesadamente, el silencio opresivo parecía querer devorarlo. No podía dejar libres sus emociones frente a sus antiguos senpais, frente a su enemigo.

Frente a sensei.

- Taichi, dile a todos que iremos a comer, sensei, vienes? – dijo súbitamente, sus ojos menos fieros y más dulces.

Fuji asintió.

- Fue un placer verlos de nuevo a todos, - rió haciendo una leve reverencia. – Dan-kun, Echizen, vamos?

- Espéreme sensei! – rió Dan siguiendo a Fuji hacia los vestidores. – Les damos toallazos a los que no estén vestidos?

- Tal vez, - murmuró Fuji. – O los dejamos sin pantalones.

- Tezuka-buchou, - susurró Ryoma.

- Echizen? – respondió Tezuka.

El muchacho lo observó con seriedad, sus ojos llenos de luz intensa, asesina. Tezuka sintió que debía dar un paso atrás, que debía huir.

Gracias a Dios no lo hizo.

- Aléjate de Fuji-sensei, buchou, - gruñó Ryoma. – Tú ya tuviste una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste. Ahora, Fuji-sensei es mío.

Y con un movimiento leve de su cabeza, Ryoma se alejó caminando hacia su equipo. Todos deberían estarlo esperando para ir a celebrar su victoria.

Tezuka empuñó las manos, sin saber bien qué es lo que Echizen había querido decir. Por que querría él estar con Fuji? Tenía a Keigo y era muy feliz a su lado.

No necesitaba nada más.

Aún así, le costó relajar sus manos, incluso después de llegar a casa.

**Continuará.**


	5. Chapter 5

- SOMOS LOS MEJORES!!

- LO SOMOS!!

- BUCHOU!! COME ALGO!!

- Akaya, baja esa cerveza.

- Pero, sensei!! Estamos celebrando!!

- Trae acá esa cosa.

- Ah, gracias Yuuta.

- De nada, hermano.

- Fuji-fukkubuchou! Eres el mejor!!

- Taichi! Suéltame!!

Con una sonrisa, Ryoma se preguntó cuanto había tomado para llevarlo a donde estaba en ese momento.

_- Sí, puedes derrotarme fácilmente, Echizen, pero me temo que nunca lo haz hecho._

Esas palabras, esas malditas palabras.

_- Siempre puedo derrotarte cuando seamos profesionales, senpai, - había respondido socarronamente, seguro de su propio plan. Pero, como siempre, Fuji estaba listo para bajarle los animos, aquella calurosa tarde de primavera cuando todos los regulares se habían graduado. _

_- Y a tí quién te dijo que yo seré un jugador de tenis profesional? - había preguntado entonces, con su usual sonrisa misteriosa. Ryoma había sentido el mundo caerle encima, y no pudo articular palabra mientras Fuji-senpai se alejaba con los demás. _

_Una vez más Fuji había salido victorioso. _

_Ryoma no abandonó Seigaku para jugar en . Si bien la decepcion de que el equipo de Tenis ya no sería tan poderoso como antes lo atormentó todo el verano, la idea de abandonar Japón sin haber derrotado a todos y cada uno de los jugadores que admiraba no le permitiría dormir tranquilo. _

_La contradicción era poderosa, lo sabía, y su rostro lo demostraba aquella mañana del inicio de clases, cuando nisiquiera saberse veinte centímetros más alto que hace tres meses le había levantado el ánimo. Cual era el objeto de haber comenzado a crecer, si no había nadie a quien presumirselo que realmente apreciara la diferencia?_

_En cuanto llegó a las canchas de tenis esa tarde, Ryoma supo que algo estaba mal, pero su humor no tenía como mejora, especialmente cuando un alumno de primero se le había colgado del brazo y había comenzado a parlotear sobre lo feliz que era, ahora que compartía equipo con el grandioso Ryoma Echizen. _

_Kaidoh-senpai, el capitán, lo había pasado con un sisseo de bienvenida mientras Ryoma trataba de quitarse al mocoso de encima. _

_- Suéltame! - había gritado. - Lo siento por tí, pero a mí no me gustan los hombres! Menos niños menores que yo!_

_El pequeño lo había observado por un momento, con los ojos fijos en los suyos, antes de fruncir el ceño y patearle la pierna con fuerza. _

_- E-eres un pervertido, Echizen!! - había recriminado. - Y te haré saber que soy dos meses mayor que tú!!_

_Ryoma había parpadeado, confundido. Ciertamente ese rostro infantil y vocecita chillona se le hacían familiares, pero definitivamente no era nadie que esperase ver en Seigaku, mucho menos con el uniforme de la escuela. _

_- Taichi... Dan? - había preguntado, arreglandose el sombrero. Dan asintió, feliz de haber sido reconocido finalmente. - Qué haces aquí?_

_- Es obvio, soy un transferido más!! - explicó el muchacho, tomando la mano de Ryoma y llevándolo a los vestidores, donde Kaidoh-buchou estaba explicando a los antiguos estudiantes las reglas de selección para los regulares y el hecho de que habían muchos integrantes nuevos en el equipo. _

_Ryoma observó a los nuevos soprendido. _

_Muchos muchachos de segundo año que jamás había visto se habían unido a Seigaku pero de todos, tres llamaban su atención con fuerza. _

_El primero era Taichi, que seguía sosteniendo su mano. _

_Alejado del grupo de estudiantes, estaba Kirihara Akaya de Rikkaidai, una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro y las manos detrás de la espalda mientras Momo-senpai le contaba lo fácil que sería para él ser un regular y le ofrecía una mano amistosa. _

_Al otro lado de los vestidores, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y el rostro completamente serio estaba Yuuta Fuji, conversando con Kaidoh-buchou sobre las posibilidades de transferir sus notas extra-curriculares para salvaguardar su posición en el equipo. En su antigua escuela se había logrado, y Yuuta no estaba dispuesto a descuidar sus estudios por el equipo ni viceversa. _

_Ryoma había observado al inverosimil grupo de jugadores con los ojos abiertos y las manos tensas. Que hacían todos ellos en Seigaku? Que hacían en su equipo??_

_Ryuusaki-sensei fue quien tuvo que explicarle, que tanto Taichi, Yuuta y Kirihara habían aparecido el mismo día, casi a la misma hora, con exáctamente la misma explicación. _

_- Mi equipo se muere sin los senpai para mantenernos a flote, - repitió Sumire con una sonrisa. - Ellos se juntaron para crear un equipo fuerte en preparatoria, y quiero hacer lo mismo aquí en Seigaku. _

_Ryoma lo meditó un momento. _

_Kaidoh-senpai sería un capitán competente, podría preparar a sus compañeros para que finalmente sacasen su talento (si es que lo tenían) y jugasen como era debido. Y Yuuta Fuji y Kirihara Akaya eran jugadores excelentes. _

_Con ellos en el equipo, y él mismo, les sería facil ganar los partidos. _

_Una sonrisa leve le había estrechado el rostro. _

_Un segundo año en Seigaku ya no le parecía una perdida de tiempo, después de todo. _

- Y le vieron la cara a Kaidoh-buchou? Nunca lo había visto tan enojado!!

- Pobrecito, no creo que se esperara que ganásemos así.

- Que pobrecito ni que nada, el que debería darles pena es Inui-senpai, seguro acaba durmiendo en el sofá por meses después de esto.

- No estarás queriendo decir que...

- Inui-senpai y Kaidoh-buchou? No!!

- No se que les sorprende, a mi me parece obvio.

- Horio-kun, lo estás inventando.

- Yo le creo, Rengi-senpai estuvo deprimido por semanas por culpa de esa relación.

- Ven? Akaya me da la razón!

- Sensei! Tú sabías? Es cierto?

- Hmmm, tal vez, siempre me parecieron ridículamente cercanos para sólo ser compañeros de equipo, no?

- Pero son como Kachirou-kun y Horio-kun, desu!

- D-Dan-kun, Horio-kun y yo somos novios.

- …oh.

_Segundo año había pasado rápido, tal vez demasiado rápido. Sin siquiera darse cuenta el equipo se volvía fuerte, los transferidos habían inyectado nueva vida a un montón de niños inseguros y habían devuelto a Seigaku su antigua gloria. _

_Ryoma estaba satisfecho. Preparádo para tomar la capitanía de Kaidoh-senpai el año siguiente y listo para hablar del asunto con el que se había vuelto, muy para su sorpresa, su mejor amigo. _

_El sol del verano lo cegaba levemente, pero sabía que nada podría arruinar su humor. Especialmente ahora que su futuro como Capitán de Seigaku estaba asegurado. Seguramente cuando Tezuka-buchou y los otros se enteraran se sorprenderían. _

_Vagamente, Ryoma imaginó transferirse a Hokku-en en cuanto se graduara, sólo para contarle a sus senpais de todos sus logros como capitán y restregarles la copa del campeonato en la cara. Sin fenómenos anormales como Yukimura-senpai en el equipo rival, ganar en tercero sería pan comido. _

_Con la cabeza llena de las exclamaciones de sorpresa y orgullo de sus antiguos senpais, Ryoma continuó caminando hacia las canchas de tenis. Era tarde y seguramente ya todos se habían ido, pero conociendo a Yuuta, estaría allí estudiando. _

_El pobrecito estaba obsesionado con la idea de borrar la leyenda que había dejado su prodigioso hermano. _

_- Por favor, díme que pasó!_

_Ryoma se detuvo en seguida, la voz de Yuuta venía de los vestidores y sonaba al borde de la histeria. Había pasado algo malo? _

_Silenciosamente, se acercó a una de las ventanas y se asomó lo menos que pudo para no llamar la atención. Sabía que su mejor amigo era una persona privada y posiblemente no compartiría lo ocurrido ése día con él de no haberlo espiado. _

_Yuuta estaba de rodillas en el piso, de espaldas a Ryoma, sus manos fuertemente sosteniendo las de otra persona que Echizen no podía ver. _

_- Estoy... bien... _

_- Maldita sea! No estas bien!! Que hacías caminando por la calle en ese estado! Apenas y te reconosco, aniki!! _

_Ryoma contuvo el aliento. _

_Fuji-senpai estaba ahí? _

_Casi como coincidencia, Yuuta se movió a la derecha, dejando que Echizen pudiese ver a su senpai, sentado en el piso, con las piernas estiradas y la cabeza gacha, parecía una marioneta sin hilos. Tan fragil y delicado. _

_Para nada como Ryoma recordaba a su alegre y burlesco senpai. _

_Yuuta tomó el rostro de su hermano mayor en sus manos y lo forzó a levantar la vista, sorprendido por los ojos muertos que encontró tras su cabello. _

_- Aniki... - murmuró. _

_- Que me está pasando, Yuuta? - preguntó Fuji-senpai, sorprendido. - No siento nada, es como si algo en mí se hubiese roto, pero eso no puede ser, cierto?_

_- Que quieres decir... cláro que puede ser, díme que pasó, hermano, quién te hizo esto!_

_Fuji guardó silencio, la vista fija en los preocupados ojos de su hermano. Bajo cualquier otra situación se habría enternecido por la desesperación y cuidado con que su querido hermanito lo trataba, había extrañado tanto su cariño. _

_Desgraciadamente ese día no sentía nada, no podía pensar en nada. _

_Estaba vacío. _

_Finalmente, Fuji sonrió de forma seca, desviando la mirada. _

_- No puedo estar roto porque no había razón para esperar más, - explicó finalmente. - Nunca nos prometimos amor, eran sus celos, mi admiración, deseo de adolecentes. No puedo romperme si no tengo ilusiones, ya se lo dije a él. _

_Ryoma escuchaba sorprendido, Fuji-senpai era homosexual? _

_Yuuta, sin embargo, no se había inmutado siquiera, sus manos se habían vuelto puños molestos y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su querido hermano mayor. Todo le parecía claro ahora. _

_- Ese bastardo, - siseó lleno de furia. - Voy a matarlo. _

_- Yuuta... - susurró Syuusuke, observando a su hermano menor. Ryoma pensó que algo había penetrado la irrompible coraza de Fuji-senpai en ese momento, al ver a su hermano llorar la pena que él se rehusaba a admitir, porque en segundos las manos pequeñas y delicadas de su antiguo senpai se aferraban a la chaqueta de regular de Yuuta y sus ojos se llenaban de tantas lágrimas que Echizen temió por la salud de ambos hermanos. _

_- Me duele, Yuuta, - sollozó Fuji, escondiéndo la cara en el pecho de su hermano. - Me duele tanto, tengo miedo, tengo vergüenza, por que me hizo esto? Por que pensé que era otra cosa? No quiero verlo, no quiero alejarme. Me siento patético. Que hice mal? _

_Yuuta permaneció en silencio el resto de la tarde, dejándo a su hermano llorar su pena y su vergüenza. Jurando que se vengaría de aquel que le había roto el corazón. _

_Ryoma también permaneció donde estaba, las manos empuñadas y los ojos cerrados, memorizando todas y cada una de las palabras ahogadas de su senpai. Sin saber bien porqué, se juró a sí mismo que haría todo para evitar que Fuji-senpai tuviese que llorar así de nuevo. _

- Sensei! Deja de ponerle wasabi a todo lo que comes, te vas a enfermar! Yuuta-kun! Dile algo!

- Hmm? Yo?

- Yuuta-kun! Eso es... MERMELADA?! ESTAMOS COMIENDO SUSHI!!

- Yuuta, eso se ve bueno, dame?

- Ten.

- Hmmm, quedó bueno.

- Ugh, creo que voy a vomitar...

- Ah! Horio-kun!!

- Y a estos que les pasa, aniki?

- No lo se...

_- El teléfono de Tezuka-buchou?_

_- Lo siento, Echizen, Yuuta-kun - suspiró Sumire. - Estaré en el hospital varios meses, me temo que ya no soy tan joven como antes. _

_Ryoma quiso decirle a su entrenadora que estaba bien, que podían sobrevivir sin ella unos meses, ya lo habían hecho una vez, y el equipo no había muerto. _

_Sin embargo, ahora como capitán, sabía que la escuela no les permitiría manejarse solos. Si bien hace años se les había permitido, era porque Oishi-senpai había mantenido conversaciones diarias con el director, pero ni él ni Yuuta tenían la paciencia ni la diplomacia para lidiar con el hombre todos los días. _

_- Entonces, le preguntaremos a Tezuka-buchou si es que..- Ryoma no había logrado terminar antes de que Yuuta lo jalase fuera de la habitación violentamente, su rostro ajado de furia. _

_- Y a tí qué te pasa?? - gruñó molesto. Yuuta lo empujó contra la pared, los ojos encendidos. _

_- Te lo advierto, Echizen! - había contestado su amigo. - Si ese bastardo se vuelve nuestro entrenador abandonaré el equipo! Y me llevaré a Akaya y a Dan-kun conmigo! _

_Ryoma lo había observado sorprendido. Sabía que Yuuta no se llevaba bien con los antiguos regulares de Seigaku salvo por su hermano mayor, pero semejante amenaza? Y por qué incluír a Akaya y a Dan?_

_- Qué tiene de malo Tezuka-buchou? - preguntó confundido. Yuuta empuñó las manos, dándole un sonoro golpe a la pared. _

_- Jamás podría respetar y obedecer a ese malnacido, no después de lo que... - tragó, tratando de contener su ira. - No después de lo que le hizo a mi hermano. Ese desgraciado no merece mi respeto, y sé que Akaya y Dan-kun me apoyarán. _

_Echizen sintió que el aire le abandonaba el cuerpo y una gélida sensación se le pozaba en el estómago. _

_La persona que había hecho llorar a Fuji-senpai. La persona que Yuuta odiaba más que a nadie, y que lo llevaba a entrenar con tanto esfuerzo..._

… _era Tezuka? _

_- Qué tienen que ver Kirihara y Taichi en esto? - preguntó con un hilo de voz, tratando de confirmar lo que ya sospechaba mientras recuperaba el aliento. _

_Yuuta lo miró sorprendido. _

_- Pensé que lo sabías, - dijo. - Mi hermano fue quién les ofreció venir a Seigaku a ambos. Igual que a mí. Él nos dió la oportunidad de mejorar cuando nuestros propios equipos de hundían. Akaya y Dan-kun admiran a mi hermano y odian al maldito de Tezuka tanto como yo. _

_Ryoma asintió. Era tan obvio que se recriminó el no haberlo visto antes. _

_Kirihara admiraba a Fuji, eso todos lo sabían. Y Taichi siempre estaba junto a Yuuta, siempre asegurándose que comiese bien, preguntando por la salud de su hermano mayor. _

_Ambos se habían enterado de lo ocurrido antes que Ryoma mismo. Ambos sabían el nombre del enemigo invisible y nunca se lo habían dicho. _

_Por un momento, se sintió vulnerable y desplazado en su propio equipo. _

_- Tezuka... - gruñó, imaginando el rostro de su antiguo capitán y luego los sollozos desesperados de Fuji-senpai. Sin darse cuenta su corazón de llenó de odio y resentimiento. Tezuka había sido su héroe, su modelo a seguir. _

_Tezuka le había roto el corazón a Fuji-senpai sin piedad, sin remordimiento. _

_Y si los rumores que corrían por las canchas de tenis eran ciertos, Tezuka le había roto el corazón a Fuji-senpai por el imbecil de Atobe. _

_En la cabeza de Ryoma, no había comparación alguna. _

_Rápidamente se soltó de las manos de Yuuta y volvió a la habitación de su entrenadora, sus ojos llenos de determinación. _

_- Tenga, sensei,- dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa. - El número de Tezuka-buchou. _

_Sumire aceptó el número con una sonrisa agradecida y comenzó a marcar mientras Ryoma y Yuuta se despedían para volver a la escuela. Seguramente los otros jugadores se sentirían más tranquilos de saber que su sensei estaba mejor. _

_- Oye, Echizen, - murmuró Yuuta confundido. - Ése no es el número de Tezuka, es el número de mi hermano. _

_- Lo sé, - respondió Ryoma con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Yuuta lo observó un momento y sonrió también. _

_- Aniki ama Seigaku, y es capaz de dejar ese estúpido equipo suyo por nosotros, - comentó, quitándose la chaqueta. - Eres un genio._

_Dos semanas después Fuji Syuusuke había regresado a Seigaku con un permiso especial para entrenar al equipo de tenis. Los jugadores lo habían recibido con alegres vitoreos y Yuuta supo que habían hecho lo correcto, entre todos podrían sanar el corazón roto de su adorado hermano mayor y la tristeza que a veces aún se asomaba en sus ojos. _

_Apenas un mes después Ryoma se le había acercado, pidiéndole su aprovación. _

_- … podrías... repetir eso? - pidió sorprendido. Ryoma asintió, los ojos llenos de determinación. _

_- Ya no quiero que sólo seas mi mejor amigo, Yuuta, - dijo seriamente, ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Yuuta se sonrojó, obviamente sorprendido. _

_- Echizen, me halagas, pero no me gustas de ese modo..._

_Ryoma lo había observado sorprendido, con el rostro enrojecido y las manos temblorosas_

_- No pienses tonterías, idiota! - le había recriminado. - No quiero sólo ser tu amigo, quiero ser tu cuñado!! _

_Yuuta había parpadeado, tratando de entender semejante comentario. _

_- Sabes que mi hermana está casada, cierto? - comentó con una ceja alzada. - Porque ni Syuusuke ni yo te dejaríamos acercarte a ella con esa cara de... _

_Un silencio pesado se apoderó de ambos. Ryoma tragó duramente, viéndo como el entendimiento caía sobre el rostro de su amigo. _

_- No te gusta Yumiko, - murmuró Yuuta. _

_Ryoma negó. _

_- No, ella no me gusta. _

_- Te gusta Syuusuke..._

_Ryoma asintió, desviando la mirada. _

_- Así es, - respondió. - Sé que puedo hacerlo feliz, Seré cuidadoso y le daré todo lo que necesite. Sólo necesito una oportunidad. _

_Ryoma había pensado que Yuuta entendería. Apenas un mes junto a Fuji-senpai le habían dejado ver todo aquello que había ignorado cuando era más joven. Fuji-senpai era duro y sádico, pero en su propia malicia siempre estaba pendiente de sus alumnos. Se aseguraba de que todos corriesen sus vueltas a la cancha, pero jamás los penalizaba si no lo lograban. Se quedaba hasta tarde ayudando a todos a mantener sus buenas calificaciones y a veces desaparecía por horas con Kirihara para ayudarlo a lidiar con esa cosa maligna que vivia en su cabeza. _

_Su cuerpo delgado y compacto, la forma en que sus ojos se llenaban de ternura cuando los jugadores de Seigaku celebraban sus triunfos. Sus labios sonrosados y tentadores. Su espalda pequeña. La forma gracil en la que jugaba tenis. _

_Ryoma estaba perdidamente enamorado de Fuji-senpai, y le había tomado dos años darse cuenta. _

_Yuuta observó a su mejor amigo por un momento y Ryoma sintió una leve esperanza llenarlo por completo. Con la ayuda de Yuuta le sería más fácil ganarse el corazón de Fuji-senpai. _

_Entonces su amigo le golpeó violentamente la cabeza. _

_- QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIRME ESA ESTUPIDEZ!? - rugió Yuuta. - COMO SI FUESE A PERMITIR A UN HARAGÁN COMO TÚ PRETENDER A MI HERMANO!? ESTAS LOCO!? A MI PEQUEÑO SYUUSUKE?!!? JAMAS!!_

_Por supuesto, en plena infatuacion, Ryoma había olvidado lo sobreprotector que se había vuelto su mejor amigo por su hermano mayor. Como caminaba con él a casa todos los días, asegurandose que su precioso Syuusuke jamás se lastimase, como había corrido a Tachibana de la escuela por notarlo demasiado cerca a su aniki,como lo había llamado un pervertido horroroso y un depravado pues su mirada lujuriosa no era digna de posarse en el pequeño cuerpo de su héroe. _

_Fuji-senpai le había regañado, repitiendo una y otra vez que Tachibana-san no era un pervertido, sino un amigo preocupado. Yuuta no había cedido. En su mente, Tachibana era un corrupto pervertido que quería abusar de la inocencia de Syuusuke. _

_Ryoma tragó duramente, entendiendo su error. _

_Acababa de decirle al protector más acérrimo de la virtud de Fuji-senpai que lo pretendía. Que lo amaba y deseaba. _

_En su cabeza cotejó las ventajas y desventajas de seguir en su cruzada por el amor de Fuji-senpai. Podría perder a su mejor amigo, podría perder su capitanía y el respeto de sus compañeros. Podría acabar en el hospital si Yuuta se enfurecía lo suficiente. _

_Estaba dispuesto a correr semejantes riesgos por Fuji-senpai?_

_- Ah! Ahí están! - exclamó dicho objeto de deseo con una sonrisa. - Yuuta, ten, te traje té helado. _

_- Gracias, hermano! - sonrió Yuuta, abrazando a su hermano mayor con un brazo. Era asombrosa la forma en que había cambiado su percepción de su hermano al verlo destrozado. Syuusuke seguía siendo su ídolo, su modelo a seguir, pero ahora Yuuta estaba consciente de que su poderoso hermano era pequeño, delicado, y que podía ser lastimado fácilmente. _

_Y él no lo permitiría. _

_Fuji le sonrió a Ryoma y le lanzó una lata color púrpura a las manos. _

_Ponta de uva. _

_- No creas que me olvidé de tí, Ca-pi-tán, - le dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para acariciar su cabello de forma condecendiente. Era un gesto que no había perdido de sus años como regular de Seigaku, pero que ahora había perdido toda malicia y se había vuelto tierno, considerando que apenas le llegaba al hombro a su kouhai. _

_Ryoma sonrió con ternura, disfrutando de la felicidad de su adorado senpai. Tal vez ese amor ridículo y esa fijación deseosa siempre habían estado en su corazón, tal vez era un efecto de su odiosa pubertad, pero su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que Fuji-sensei le sonreía de esa forma, que tocaba su cabello o le ponía una toalla en los hombros después de la práctica. _

_Podía ser simple deseo, podía ser amor verdadero, Ryoma no estaba seguro, pero se juró en ese momento, que lucharía por el corazón de Fuji-senpai sin importarle las consecuencias. _

- Ah! Ya no puedo comer más!

- Ni yo! Esto estuvo delicioso! Gracias, Kawamura-senpai desu!

- Buchou? Estás muy callado.

- Cierto! Qué te pasa, Echizen?

- Fuji-sensei...

- Uh? Echizen?

- Creo que lo que bebí no era jugo...

- Ah! Echizen!

- BUCHOU!! SUELTA A SENSEI DESU!

- ECHIZEN!

- Te amo, Fuji-senpai! Cásate conmigo!!

- Está borracho!!

- QUE BORRACHO NI QUE NADA!! ANIKI! ESTA FINGIENDO!!

- Yuuta, Echizen es demasiado orgulloso para decir tantas tonterías sobrio.

- Esto es sake, sensei.

- Ah! Lo siento, me equivoqué de vaso, Fuji!

- No hay problema Taka-san, no es tu culpa.

- Sensei! Dame un beso~.

- MALDITA SEA, ECHIZEN! ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!

- Yuuta!! Deja de golpearlo! No es su culpa!

- Yuuta-kun!!

- AKAYA-KUN! NO TE RIAS Y AYUDANOS A SEPARARLOS!!

Desde su asiento, Fuji observaba a sus alumnos tratar de separar a su hermano menor de un ebrio Echizen, quién sonreía ampliamente y comentaba lo hermosa que sería su boda con Fuji-senpai, si hasta tenía el vestido perfecto para él.

Con un suspiro dejó escapar una sonrisa de sus labios, enternecido por ese grupo de muchachos disfuncionales que le habían devuelto a la vida. De no ser porque Ryuusaki-sensei se había equivocado cuando quiso llamar a Tezuka, posiblemente Fuji seguiría en el equipo de Hokku-en, tal vez seguiría siendo miserable, observando a lo lejos a ese hombre que jamás podría amarlo y que le había enseñado a llorar por amor.

No podía sino sentirse agradecido de su suerte.

Con una mano, se tocó los labios y saboreó el sake que Ryoma le había dado en su ebrio beso. Era el primer beso que alguien le daba en casi un año y a pesar de ser producto del alcohol, lo había hecho sentir apreciado como hombre y no como sensei.

Tal vez había esperanza para su corazón después de todo. Sólo tenía que sacar el fantasma de las manos de Tezuka de su piel y borrar su aroma de su cerebro.

Continuará.


End file.
